


My Hero

by stanky_plums



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Fluff, High School, Misunderstandings, Non-Canon Relationship, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Secret Identity, Spider-man saves you, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Your boyfriend is spider-man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanky_plums/pseuds/stanky_plums
Summary: You and Peter have been dating for years now and everyday, he walks you back home from school. One day after school, he doesn't arrive, and you're left to walk back home after sunset. Someone tries to rape you on the way back home, but a special someone swoops in to save you.





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> HEyOOO it's another fic. Enjoy, lovelies :)

You hang your legs off the school’s metal fence, letting the wind card through your hair and breathing in the familiar scent of smoky New York air. You twist the ends of your hair in your fingers, focusing on the way the amber light from the sunset bounces off the sheen of your hair. You turned to your backpack, which was hanging off a picket on the school’s metal fence, and take your phone out texting your boyfriend once again.

 

_ ‘5:30 is just around the corner, P. Where are you? I’m getting worried.’  _

 

You then scroll up in the conversation to look at the countless texts you’ve sent him from earlier.

 

_ ‘Got let out 5 mins early from Bio :D You still stuck in physics?’ _

 

_ ‘Hey, everyone’s been let out already. Meet at our usual spot?’ _

 

_ ‘I’m here. Where are you?’ _

 

_ Missed call. _

 

_ ‘U staying in late or smth?’ _

 

_ Missed call. _

 

_ ‘I just checked all your classes and you’re not in any of them. Where are YOU?’ _

 

_ Missed call. _

 

_ ‘We hang out everyday after school, remember? Pete, I’ve been waiting for an hour, did your phone die?’ _

 

_ Missed call. _

 

_ ‘Well your phone’s not dead cuz otherwise it wouldn’t ring.’ _

 

_ Missed call. _

 

_ ‘Pete, the sun’s gonna set soon. You don’t wanna leave me alone in the dark do you? :(‘ _

 

_ Missed call. _

 

Peter’s never usually this late. Sometimes he runs a few minutes late finishing an assignment off, but he’s never left you hanging for more than half an hour. It’s been two hours now and you’re seriously considering walking back home by yourself before the sun sets completely, and gangs and thugs start to lurk the streets of Forest Hills.

 

You grab your bag, slinging it over an arm, and leap off the tall fence. You text your boyfriend one last thing before beginning your walk back home. 

 

_ ‘P, I’m gonna walk home now. It’s getting really dark and I’m getting kinda scared. I’m worried about where you are. I’ll text Aunt May later tonight if you haven’t texted me already.’ _

 

_ ‘Love you, stay safe wherever you are.’ _

 

It was a ten minute walk back home, but considering how quickly the sun sets, every minute counts. When the streets were only dimly lit up by the sun that bordered the edge of the buildings around you, you quickened your pace up. You needed to get home before the streets got dangerous.

As you turn the corner into an alleyway, you pass by a group of five tattooed guys in shirts three sizes too large for them. You dashed past them, but you felt something or someone lingering behind, stepping on your shadow. 

 

A loud whistle comes from directly behind you. “Hey girlie, slow it down. Nobody’s in a rush ‘ere. Ya lookin’ all dainty in yo’ short skirt.” 

 

You keep walking, not stopping for anything or anybody, but the man just continues trailing you. “Sir, can you please stop following me?”

 

He scoffs and you hear his sneakers squeak on the ground as he comes to a stop.  _ Finally _ , he’s left you alone. You then hear the gravel grind underneath his shoes, his turning body. “Ya hear that boys?” he hollers noisily at his friends, “I’m ‘sir’ now!”

 

Before you know it, he grabs your wrist, turning you quite violently to face him. When you slap his shoulder with your free hand, he shoves you into the wall, trapping both your wrists in his hand and holding it above your head. He leans his face in close to yours. “Oh so you’re a feisty one, huh? You wanna play?”

 

You try flailing your legs around to kick something - anything - but it proves to be useless. Instead, it allows him to slip an arm between your legs to tug your skirt up. You shriek as piercingly as possible. The scream you let out ripping your vocal cords apart. “ **_HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME!_ ** ”

 

You close your eyes, expecting the worst to happen when the man forces his hand past the elastic of your underwear. You whimper and whisper with a shaky breath, “please. Please don’t do this to me,” when all of a sudden, the man drops flat on the floor in front of you. When you pry your eyes open, you see a web slung over the man in front of you, keeping him stuck to the floor. When you bring your gaze up, you see spider-man slinging toward the other the three other men all the way on the other side of the alleyway. When spider-man reaches them, they start walking towards him, pulling their guns out. 

 

When you hear the chunky clicks of all three guns reloading echo between the tight space, you gasp and crouch, nearing yourself to the ground to try and make yourself feel smaller. You cross your arms over your knees to hide your face and watch from behind your forearm. In the blink of an eye, spider-man slings a web over each of their guns, pulling it out of their hands and trapping them on the ground and walls of the alleyway. While the three men were awestruck and slowly walking away from spider-man, he swings around all three of them, tying them up together. 

 

“Find something better to do,” he says to the thugs before walking back towards your huddled body. On his way over, he stops by the man who had tried to sexually assault you - who’s wrestling, struggling to get out of the sticky web - and kicks him on his side. The man lets out a groan and spider-man lets out a disappointed sigh. “You shouldn’t to that to people, dude.”

 

He lowers himself next to you and offers you a hand. You hold it and he pulls you up to a stand. He holds your shoulders to stable you. “Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I’m sorry I didn’t come earlier. Are you okay?” 

You look up at him, giving him a thankful smile. Then all it feels right to do, is to give him a big bear hug. The hug is comfortable and there’s a nice, familiar feeling when he returns the hug and holds you closer to him. You then nod on his shoulder. “Yeah. I’m fine. Thank you. Thank you so much. Thank you so much. Thank you s-”

 

He gently shushes you and strokes your hair. “Shhh, there, there, it’s alright. You’re safe now. Shhh… hey, what about I walk you back home? New York’s not safe this time of night. Or maybe I can sling you back home. That’ll be fun.”

 

You let go of the hug. “Yeah,” you say breathlessly, “yeah, that would be great.”

 

He then wraps an arm tight around your torso. “Hold tight,” he says lifting you up, indicating you to jump. So you leap up to wrap your legs around his waist and hold your arms around his neck.

 

He then swings you over towards your apartment building, passing by the deli and your usual supermarket. You just relaxed in his grip and enjoyed the nice view of a busy evening New York. When the two of you reach your apartment, you let go of each other.

 

You look at him with your head tilted. “What wrong?” he asks.

 

“How do you know where I live?”

 

“Uhhh… I uh-,” he clears his throat. “I uhmm- you know what? It’ll be easier if I explain it inside.”

 

You furrow your eyebrows together. “Okay…” you say hesitantly. “But I’m trusting you, spider-man.”

 

He nods immediately. “You got it.”

 

You take him inside your apartment and turn all the lights on. You’re parents aren’t there and you figure they’re probably out on their date night. Great. Now you’re alone at home and you’ve brought a strange guy - who happens to know your address - back. He might be the glorious spider-man, but he’s a still an unknown man underneath that costume.

 

You bring him to the living room and gesture him to sit down across from you. “So you gonna tell me how you know where I live?”

 

“I uh… [Y/N], you know me.”

 

“Oh! And mystery man knows my name too. Great,” you say, sarcasm lacing your tone. “I know you keep your identity a secret, but I really would like to know just how you know me so well. And why did you apologize after you saved me?” You didn’t mean to make it sound like an interrogation, but you laid out all your concerns anyways. 

 

He shakes his head and sighs, then fidgets with his hands a bit. “Screw it, I trust you,” he whispers, before taking a hand behind his head to tug his mask off.

 

When you see who it is under the mask, your jaw drops wide open. 

 

“Sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, ducky,” Peter says looking down, making his face pouty.

 

You walk over to sit on the same couch as him and brush your hand over his cheek and jaw. “Damn, cutie. I guess that would explain all the muscles on you, ya nerd.”

 

He chuckles and leans into your hand as you see pink rise up to his cheeks. 

 

“Can you promise me not to tell anyone about this?”

 

“Of course not, P.” You nuzzle your nose with his. “Gosh you got me so worried, though. I sat of that fence for two hours until my ass hurt. I thought something happened to you. I was gonna call Aunt May tonight if you hadn’t replied to my texts or called me.”

 

He separates your faces and takes both your hands into his. “Sorry. Mr. Stark called me to a mission last minute. He had to book a ‘dentist’s appointment’ to get me out of class. The mission was a lot tougher and longer than we expected. So, what’s why I didn’t reply. I can’t believe you waited for me. It’s dangerous out there.”

 

You let an amused huff. “Well, yeah. Guess I learnt that the hard way.”

 

“I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry about that…”

 

Now it was your turn to shush him. You hugged him tight and carded your fingers through his hair. When you let go of the hug, you give him a reassuring smile. “It’s okay. It was my fault for waiting so long. Should’ve known better… At least you saved me. My baby’s a hero.  _ My _ hero.” You giggle. “That’s… well, that’s kinda hot, actually.”

 

Both your faces get a little warmer and, like the shy boy he is, he tentatively leans in to kiss you. Then, you two just sit there, hugging for a good few minutes, basking in each other’s presence.

 

He whispers something unintelligible by your ear.

 

“What’d you say, Petey?”

 

“I said, ‘I love you.’”

 

You couldn’t help but grin. “I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked that little fluff piece. 
> 
> Feel free to comment... anything you want, really. Constructive comments are appreciated as well! I'm still trying to get better :)  
> AlSO!! Please leave a kudo if you've liked it so, well, I know you've liked it :D


End file.
